


Sun & Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Graceling - Kristin Cashore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sun & Moon

Seven year-old Sun came stumbling into the forest, her dusty red hair shining in the sunlight. Her eyes darted around, one gold, one green. Suddenly, they landed on a figure sitting nearby. The other girl looked up, sensing eyes watching her. She quickly turned around to stare at Sun. The girl stood, her dark hair a stark contrast against the white of her dress. She started walking towards Sun, little flowers growing wherever she stepped. Sun tried to back away, scared of the girl, but stopped when she saw tears falling from her purple and silver eyes. Sun reached for the little girl before her. "Your eyes. They're like mine." Sun said quietly. The girl nodded, wiping away her tears. "I've never seen you before. Does that mean you're my moon?" Sun asked. The girl looked up at her and slowly nodded. "Moon." She whispered. She smiled, faintly. In the distance, a voice pierced the silence of the forest. It was Sun’s father. Sun looked behind her, towards the origins of the voice, then looked back to where the girl was, but she had disappeared. Sun searched for a short time for the young girl, but she was no where to be found. Eventually she turned back home, to her father.


End file.
